ANIVERSARIO
by Lunadragneel24
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Natsu se olvidara de su aniversario como novio de Lucy? Pues de eso se trata esta historia, que podría terminar en una desastrosa ruptura, en una candente noche de pasión o quizás en ambas. Anímense a descubrirlo


¡Hola! Estaba en mis momentos de vagancia y se me ocurrió esta candente historia XD. Espero que les guste

FAIRY TAIL NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SI

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **ANIVERSARIO**

Lucy estaba sentada con una mueca de fastidio frente una sonriente Mirajane que la observaba con una de esas miradas capaces de traspasar un témpano de hielo. La rubia soltó un suspiro y maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió que en la barra podría estar tranquila. Resignada se preparó para la pregunta que se aproximaba

-¿Problemas con Natsu?- preguntó la albina divertida, a Lucy le pareció una confirmación más que una pregunta ¿Cómo rayos hacía para enterarse de todo? No hizo el malgasté de saliva en la pregunta, prefirió asentir con la cabeza y soltar otro suspiro más profundo. Mirajane amplió su sonrisa "inocente" casi inofensiva y continuó con la segunda pregunta que Lucy prefería no responder

-¿Qué pasó esta vez?-prosiguió mirando fijamente a su víctima con el rostro sombreado, pero sin pender su sonrisa, no por nada era una maga clase s y capaz de enfrentar a erza, ante su aterradora expresión decidió responder, nadie se podía escapar de ella

-El muy idiota olvidó nuestro aniversario- respondió con expresión furiosa que pasó a triste de golpe-El me prometió que no lo haría…

Cana que había estado discretamente al pendiente de la conversación se acercó a la entristecida rubia con dos tarros de cerveza

-Todos son así de desgraciados Lucy-comentó la tomadora tomándola por sorpresa-pero aquí tienes el mejor remedio para olvidarte de ese infeliz-dijo colocando frente a ella uno de los tarros de cerveza

La maga estelar miró el tarro con cierta duda de si tomárselo o no

-Vamos estoy segura de que quieres olvidarte de ese estúpido así sea un rato-incentivó la bebedora

Lucy aún no muy convencida tomó el tarro entre sus manos, después de todo quería olvidarse de él ¿no? Con ese pensamiento se bebió el tarro de golpe ante la mirada orgullosa de Cana y la sonrisa de Mirajane que presentía que la diversión estaba por empezar

Ella no frecuentaba mucho el alcohol que se pueda decir, las pocas veces que había tomado eran en las fiestas de Fairy Tail en las que el adictivo líquido no podía faltar y no pasaba de un vaso ya que la primera vez que se emborrachó con las chicas, esa vez que fueron a la playa, al día siguiente sintió que la cabeza le iba a explotar aparte de que Natsu se la pasó huyendo de ella, de seguro le había hecho algo que preferiría no recordar jamás. Desde allí se prometió no beber de más, pero esta vez la situación lo ameritaba y con urgencia

-Dame otro-exigió Lucy extendiéndose su tarro a Mirajane que obedeció soltando una risita

-¡Esa es la actitud!- la felicitó Cana tomándose el resto de su tarro, para empezar con su barril

-¡Kampai!

Media hora después...

-El idiota… Ese de... cabello rosa ¿Saben que me gusta su cabello? hip - divagó la maga con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas por el alcohol- Es un desgraciado...Odio a los hombres hip

Mirajane y Cana la veían complacidas "Es hora de sacarle información " pensaron ambas poniendo miradas oscuras, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar algo fueron interrumpidas por una pequeña peliazul

-¿Qué le pasó a Lu-chan?- preguntó mirando a su querida amiga que estaba tomando su quinto tarro torpemente

-Natsu se olvidó de su aniversario-le respondió la Alberona bebiendo su décimo tarro, no por nada era llamada la bebedora número 1 de fairy Tail, su resistencia era legendaria

-Pobre Lu-chan, todos los hombres son unos desgraciados, idiotas, estúpidos, animales...-insultó la peliazul con un aura macabra que daba miedo incluso el mismo Gajeel se hubiera orinado en sus pantalones

-Gajeel también se olvidó de tu aniversario-afirmó la Albina

-Así es, aún sigue pagando por ello-comentó la maga de escritura con una notable satisfacción en su rostro

-Ara ara ¿Cuál es su castigo? - preguntó Mira expectante

-Acompañar a Erza de compras-sonrió empezando a soltar carcajadas malévolas típicas de una villana de telenovela

A Cana y a Mirajane les salió una gotita de la sien, mientras que todos los presentes decidieron dar un paso hacia atrás, era un área peligrosa

-Muy bien Lucy es hora de que respondas unas preguntas-Inició la demonio con un aura obscura, que a Lucy a pesar de estar borracha le produjo un escalofrío

-¿De qué tamaño la tiene Natsu?-preguntó la maga de las cartas descaradamente

Cuando Lucy estuvo a punto de responder o eso creían las dos chicas, las puertas del gremio fueron pateadas salvajemente por más ni menos que por el dragonslayer de fuego, quien caminó con paso decidido hasta la barra, agarró a Lucy por la cintura sin mirar a nadie más y la sacó del gremio como un costal de papas mientras que esta le golpeaba la espalda refunfuñando unos cuantos insultos nada propios de una señorita

Apenas se cerraron nuevamente las puertas por acción del viento las chicas reaccionaron

-¿Vieron lo mismo que yo? preguntó la peliazul estupefacta

Cana asintió con los ojos abiertos del asombro y luego soltó una carcajada

-Ese Natsu nunca va a cambiar

*Presiento que Lucy la pasara bien esta noche*- pensó la demonio empezando a sonreír

Con Lucy y Natsu...

-Sueltame idiotsh , essupido-intentaba insultar la chica dándole suaves golpes a Natsu en un intento vano de que la soltara

-Lucy estás borracha- afirmó Natsu bajándola de su hombro y depositándola la cama de ella, sin embargo, Lucy no estaba pensando dormir precisamente

-Natsu~~~-llamó la rubia acercándose peligrosamente un desprevenido dragonslayer que al ver la cara de la rubia a centímetros de la suya supo lo que tenía que hacer, no quería aprovecharse de ella en ese estado, aunque era muy difícil. Lucy era muy provocativa...

-Luce lo siento

Una vez dichas esas palabras Natsu tomó a la rubia entre sus brazos, entró al baño y la depósito en su bañera con sumo cuidado. La chica pataleó en todo el proceso. Sin perder tiempo el pelirrosa abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua fría hiciera su trabajo. Sabía que corría el riesgo que su rubia se resfriara pero era justo y necesario

El chico al ver que Lucy se tranquilizaba suspiró, no era fácil para él soportar a Lucy en ese estado, era demasiado violable y él no era un depravado y mucho menos un violador. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a su novia gimotear

-Cómo pudiste olvidarlo, me lo prometiste. Eres un completo idiota -dijo entre sollozos temblando por el frío

Natsu agarro una toalla y se aproximó a ella

-Luce yo... -intentó hablar

-¡Déjame sola no te acerques!

-Luce escúchame...

Lucy se paró de golpe de la bañera e intento salir corriendo pero el agua la hizo resbalar, por suerte Natsu reaccionó a tiempo y la sostuvo quedando ella ente sus brazos con la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrosa

"Está cálido" pensó Lucy acurrucándose más en su pecho y olvidándose momentáneamente de la discusión. El dragonslayer disfrutó de la cercanía, pero le preocupaba más que su novia se fuera a enfermar

-Luce tienes que quitarte esa ropa y secarte

-Cállate

-Lucy...

Se separó de él en un movimiento brusco y empezó a quitarse la empapada camisa impresionando al chico

-Luce espera...

-¿No era lo que querías? Que me quitara la puta ropa, pues ahora lo estoy haciendo-soltó con molestia

Natsu intentó no mirarla pero fue en vano, la chica se ha quitado la camisa dejando a la vista su sostén rosa que resaltaba lo bien proporcionada que estaba y su plano abdomen, el cual tenía varias gotitas de agua recorriéndolo haciéndolo más tentador para el depredador que tenía en frente

"Mierda" "Mierda" "Mierda" Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí- pensó el pelirrosa maldiciendo su suerte. Su amiguito había reaccionado con solo verla

-¿Natsu?- preguntó Lucy ahora preocupada Natsu se había quedado Callado y no tenía buena cara

Se acercó a él, y al verlo bien se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Qué estúpida había sido, Natsu a pesar de que era un idiota también era hombre.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya Lucy y ahora te harás responsable- dijo el pelirrosa con la respiración entrecortada por la excitación, ya no podía aguantar más

-¿Mi culpa?,pero si fuiste tú el que...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios del pelirrosa los cuales atraparon los suyos, dándole lugar a una pelea campal en sus bocas por el control, la cual no tuvo ganador debido a la falta de aire. Lucy estaba impactada Natsu nunca se comportaba de esa manera, incluso llegó a pensar que no le atraía en el plano sexual

El ambiente subió de temperatura en el baño, Natsu pensó continuar pero Lucy tomó la iniciativa y lo besó de la misma manera, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar-pensó mientras saboreaba los labios de su ardiente novio

Natsu no perdió tiempo y correspondió al beso, mientras que sus ásperas manos recorrían la espalda de la chica. Lucy soltó un gemido ante el contacto de las manos del chico en su cuerpo, de sus gloriosas manos que la recorrían sin control, Natsu aprovecho eso para introducir su lengua y así iniciar una nueva batalla, que tampoco llegó a nada.

Lucy sin separarse ni un milímetro de él, le empezó dar pequeños besos húmedos empezando el recorrido por su nariz para seguir sus ansiosos labios, su masculina clavícula, su mentón y así ir bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a esa cicatriz que ella tanto le gustaba ya que representaba uno de los recuerdo de Natsu que ella había podido contemplar

El chico soltaba bajos gruñidos llenos de erotismo, que llegaban perfectamente a los oídos de su chica, no tenía palabras para describir el remolino de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo, excitación, placer, morbo...

La maga estelar repartió varios besos en su cicatriz y se le pasó una idea fugaz por la cabeza "Y si lo marco" No la pensó mucho y para sorpresa del pelirrosa mordió su cuello sacándole un gruñido de dolor leve

-¿Qué haces Luce?- preguntó Natsu extrañado tocándose el área afectada que estaba roja y un poco hinchada

-Solo marco mi territorio- le respondió divertida

Natsu no tuvo tiempo de formular una respuesta ya que la chica continuó lo que había parado. Lucy disfrutaba escuchar los gemidos que soltaba Natsu, le hacían saber que lo disfrutaba y eso la hacía feliz. Empezó a toquetear sus firmes pectorales y la tabla de chocolate que tenía su novio por abdomen, la sensación era sorprendente, era como si tocará una tabla pero una caliente, literalmente Natsu estaba ardiendo

El chico cansado de ser espectador empezó a tomar medidas. Levantó el mentón de la chica y le dio un beso posesivo que hizo que las piernas de la rubia se hicieran gelatina sin previo aviso Natsu tomó a Lucy por estas las cuales se enrollaron en su cintura permitiéndole ponerla contra la pared. Ella al sentir su espalda contra la fría cerámica del baño soltó un gemido

El dragonslayer dejó que su instinto animal lo dominara y empezó besarla con fiereza, luego paso por su blanco cuello y al igual que ella decidió marcar territorio, Lucy en vez de gemir de dolor se sintió más excitada, por un momento se preocupó por ser una masoquista, pero no pudo seguir pensando más nada ya que Natsu empezó a recorrer con su lengua el inicio de sus pechos haciéndola gemir. En busca de más arranco el sostén de un solo tiro dejándole una vista que se le hizo perfecta, dos montañas coronadas por un botón rosado cada una

Lucy por un momento se sintió nerviosa, La mirada de Natsu se tornó completamente oscura, se sentía como una oveja siendo observada por un lobo, pero no cualquier lobo, uno muy hambriento. El empezó a masajearlos con brusquedad haciendo que desechara cualquier pensamiento que hubiera podido tener. Empezó a gemir sin pudor, se sentía tan bien...

Él hijo de Igneel no se conformó con eso, decidió probarlos, lamió todo el contorno alrededor del pezón para luego meter este en su boca. Lucy soltó un grito de placer que hubiera podido despertar a sus vecinos, menos mal que no tenía

Natsu deleitado con ese gemido hizo lo mismo con el otro obteniendo el mismo resultado. La rubia se retorcía debajo de él sin dejar de gemir

Complacido abandonó esa parte de la anatomía femenina y se dedicó a recorrer con su lengua el plano abdomen de la chica, Lucy no sentía nada más que placer.

Tenía que admitir que muchas veces había soñado con esto y se había levantado con un serio problema con su preciado amigo, que lo llevaba directo a darse una ducha fría. Nunca pensó que sus sueños se harían realidad o por lo menos no en ese momento. Se detuvo al encontrarse con la falda de la chica, una sonrisa atrevida apareció en su rostro, pero aún la pequeña parte de su cabeza consciente lo hizo detenerse

Lucy Soltó un bufido en son de queja

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?- preguntó entre molesta y extrañada

-Este no es un buen lugar-explicó vagamente para cargarla estilo princesa y llevarla hasta la habitación

Una vez allí la recostó en la cama. Ella sólo lo miró con esa mirada oscura que el también poseía, una llena de excitación. Ya su erección empezaba a doler, de un movimiento rápido se desprendió de sus pantalones y sus boxers quedando totalmente expuesto ante Lucy, está abrió los ojos al ver su miembro, se mentiría a sí misma si dijera que nunca se lo había imaginado, pero lo que tenía en frente no tenía comparación a nada de lo que pasó por su cabeza

-Es muy grande...-susurró Lucy con una mezcla de impresión y miedo

Natsu logró escucharla perfectamente, se sintió orgulloso de su hombría por un momento

-Tranquila Luce, no tengas miedo- fue lo único que pudo decirle antes de continuar lo que había detenido, quería que disfrutara todas las sensaciones, quería escucharla gemir su nombre

La besó en los labios con fiereza creando un Baile en que sus lenguas iban compaginadas. Una vez la falta de aire se hizo presente el pelirrosa volvió a besarla pero esta vez introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, Lucy soltó un gemido, si antes había sentido placer eso no tenía comparación, quería más

Otro dedo se introdujo en ella volviéndola loca, Los dedos de Natsu entraban y salían a un ritmo que la hacían delirar, sus pensamientos habían muerto hace mucho tiempo y cuando él llegó a tocar su clítoris perdió todo lo que quedaba de racional en ella, sintió como tocaba el cielo y un grito que supero a todos los demás salió de su garganta

Dejándose de juegos previos Natsu al probarla y comprobar su dulce sabor se descontrolo, era lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida. Arrancó las prendas que le quedaban a su pareja, no pudo evitar contemplar toda su desnudez, era maravillosamente perfecta y verla tener su primer orgasmo era demasiado para él, sentía que podía morir en cualquier momento si no entraba en ella y la hacía suya

La rubia apenas recuperándose sintió como Natsu se acomodaba entre sus piernas, el momento había llegado. El chico la miró como pidiendo su aprobación, estaba demasiado desesperado pero no quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera, estaba dispuesto a parar todo si ella le decía que no. Lucy en cambio no dudó en sonreírle dándole la afirmación estaba lista para todo lo que él pudiera darle, estaba lista para que se volvieran uno

Natsu empezó a introducirse en ella lentamente, ambos gimieron al sentir sus sexos conectarse. Ella empezaba a sentirlo, no iba a mentir sentía un poco de miedo, más bien estaba aterrada

-Lucy…-empezó Natsu dificultosamente- si no te relajas no puedo continuar…

La chica tomó una bocanada de aire e intentó relajarse. Natsu para ayudarla le dio suaves besos que la relajaron por completo, permitiéndole seguir. El siguió adentrándose en ella con mucho cuidado, quería entrar de golpe pero sabía que le dolería y él no quería provocarle dolor. No pudo avanzar más al sentir una especie de barrera, de una estocada la traspasó. Lucy sintió un ardor un poco intenso, pero lo aguantó clavando sus uñas en los hombros del chico, el dolor poco a poco fue desapareciendo, Natsu estaba inmóvil

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado

-Sí, sigue- dijo dándole un beso en los labios mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas incitándolo a seguir, ya eran un solo cuerpo

Ni lerdo ni perezoso Natsu empezó a moverse a un ritmo pausado que con cada estocada iba más rápido y más profundo, sus cuerpos estaban sincronizados y en la habitación no se escuchaban más que gemidos. Sus cuerpos empapados de sudor se movían a un ritmo frenético

-¡Más rápido Natsu!-gritó Lucy entre jadeos

Cumpliendo sus deseos Natsu aumentó la velocidad y empezó a tocar sus senos que se movían al compás de sus movimientos. Lucy sintió como si abandonará el mundo para llegar a las nubes, un hormigueo la recorrió en todo el cuerpo y el nudo que estaba en su estómago se desató

-¡Natsu!-gritó. Si alguien la hubiera escuchado pensaría que la estaban matando.

Natsu al sentir como lo apretaban más, no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido desgarrador para finalmente llegar al clímax descargándose dentro de ella, sintió como toda su energía se reducía a 0

Una vez terminó se recostó a un lado para no aplastarla y los cubrió a ambos con una sábana. Sus respiraciones aceleradas se fueron normalizando poco a poco hasta estar a su ritmo normal

-Te amo Natsu-dijo Lucy acurrucándose en el pecho del pelirrosa

-Yo también te amo Luce- dijo levantándose con las fuerzas que no tenía y rebuscando algo entre sus ropas que estaban regadas en el baño

Una vez lo encontró lo envolvió en su mano y se acostó nuevamente junto a Lucy

-Feliz aniversario Luce- dijo depositando en su mano una cadena de plata con un dije de un dragón entrelazado con una estrella

Lucy se quedó muda, después de todo Natsu no se había olvidado de su aniversario. Envolvió la cadena en su puño y le dio un beso a Natsu, pero no era uno apasionado, ni desesperado era un beso dulce de esos que transmitían todo sus sentimientos

-Quería dártela antes pero... El que me la hizo tuvo un retraso

-Yo... de verdad lo siento Natsu-dijo la rubia apenada, había formado todo un drama innecesariamente

-Te quiero con dramas incluidos-dijo mostrándole esa radiante sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba

Lucy soltó una risita y observó la cadena, un pensamiento la hizo perturbarse

-¡Natsu! ¡No usamos protección!-se alarmó mirándolo preocupada

-Verdad, bueno no me importaría tener una mini Lucy- dijo Natsu como si nada hubiera pasado

-¡Idiota!-dijo ella golpeando

-Pero soy tu idiota- respondió el dándole un beso en la frente para caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Había sido una noche de mucho movimiento. Mirajane no se había equivocado

FIN

* * *

Bueno esa fue toda la historia, espero que de verdad les haya gustado y si tienen alguna crítica o algún comentario que quieran hacerme, estaré encantada de verlo, sin más que decir me despido bye bye


End file.
